


Riptide

by Okaylittlebrother



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Time, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaylittlebrother/pseuds/Okaylittlebrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows it's wrong to want his son this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> **if you do not care for this sort of thing, please do not read**
> 
> Dean's ages-8,12,&14
> 
>  
> 
> unbeta'd. also this is my first fic EVER!! i apologize if it's sloppy.

John had always had repressed feelings for his eldest son. He knew not to act on those feelings because he knew damn well it was morally wrong.

He swore to himself never to touch Dean in that way, he had to fight the urge. John Winchester was not that kind of man, and if he broke that promise to himself he would have to send Dean far way. Probably to live with Mary in Kansas and John would never forgive himself for doing such aweful, trecerous acts toward his first born.

John and Mary divorced when Sammy was three, Dean seven. There was just no love there anymore, so they decided and agreed to go their separate ways. Mary kept Sammy and the house in Lawrence and John moved out West to California, to a nice beach house with Dean.

Dean liked California, it was sunny and warm and his house sat on the edge of the beach. Dean liked the fact that every time he ran off the deck, his feet would sink in the warm brown sand, felt weird between his toes and he liked when his dad buried him in it and after, he'd break through the heavy sand weighing him down and rise of in the ocean and him and John would race back to the house to make lunch, which usually consisted of grilled cheese sadwhiches and Spaghetti O's- Dean's favorite.

-*-

_A year and eight months later_

"Go." John heaved as he was bent over trying to catch his breath. He just raced his son to the house from the beach. He had instructed him to go shower before dinner, it was Chinese food tonight. Dean suggested it, John thought maybe they could curl up on the couch and watch The Avenger's as they ate.

He hurried to order over the phone. It was ten bucks extra for delivery and by the time Dean got out of the shower, they would be ready for dinner and a movie.

About a half hour later the door bell rang and ajohn was quick to answer it, money in hand. He took the food and paid the guy. By the time John popped the movie into the Blu-Ray player and got their drinks; a beer for John, orange juice for Dean, he was out of the shower.

In his Captain America pajamas (dressed for the occassion) Dean did a run-jump and landed on the couch next to John almost kicking him in the face in the process. "H-Hey Dean-o!" John said with a laugh, dodging his son's foot.

"Winchester's assemble!" Dean exclaimed as he situated himself on the couch. When he was all settled, John looked over. "Ready?" He asked the young boy, remote in his hand.

"I'm so ready, Dad!" With that, the older man pressed "play" and the movie began.

John finished dishing up the fried rice onto His and Dean's plates. He handed one to Dean and kept one for himself.

"Did you not shower?" Dean asked, his face twisted in disgust, the he let out a chuckle.

"Nope." John replied. "You were in the shower, little dude. I'll take one before bed."

A half hour later, dinner plates were set aside and forgotten. The two Winchester's were currently curled up together in a huge comforter, obviously stolen from one of their beds- John's from the looks of it.The older man watched as his son was drawn into the movie. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. Dean seemed to be burried in the thick fabric of the blanket. His arms were tucked away as he watched. The bright colors reflecting of the screen onto his freckled face.

John could've swore he heard a whimper, but the TV was so loud, he choose to ignore it. A few minutes passed, he heard another whimper. "Dean?" He glanced at the small boy next to him. He met his gaze in the dark room illuminated by the LED TV screen. "Do you hear that?" Dean shook his head.

There it is again. He looked over at him, "Dean? Are you okay?" Was he hurt? Did he have a fever?

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked curiously.

"Just checking, baby." His dad reassured him.

It had been fifteen minutes, John heard another whimper followed by a sigh. He had leaned closer and realized it had been coming from Dean. "Are you okay? What are you doing under there, Dean?" He asked.

"Nothing." Dean shook his head gripping the covers in fear of his dad ripping them away from him to investigate what he'd been doing through-out the movie.

"Don't lie, Dean." He said sternly.

Dean rasied his hands from beneath the cover in mock surrender. "See? Nothing!"

John pulled back the cover. His eyes went wide and his nostrils flared but not enough for Dean to noticed. The obvious tent in Dean's pajama pants gave him away. He had been teasing his little prick throughout the movie. The thought made John half hard in his plaid pajamas. John just played it off and smiled as if Dean hadn't done anything wrong.

When the movie ended, John cleaned up the dinner mess and carried his sleeping son to his room. When he had laid the small boy in his bed, John quietly shut the door and went in the bathroom and turned the shower on. Cold.

He undressed and stepped in. The cold stream hitting his back making him wince. He deserved this. It was the only way to get his erection down. Why was he thinking of his eight year old son this way? It was wrong and it made bile burn the back of his throat. He wanted to stroke himself to completion to the thought of his son playing with his prick underneath the blanket. But he wasn't going to subcome to the urges. He held back and stayed under the cold stream a little while longer, until his hard aching cock went soft. He got dressed and went to sleep soon after.

-*-

_ Four years later  _

Dean was tweleve, he stood just a little shorter than John's shoulder now. More freckles peppered his skin than before. John thought his son was handsome. He'd have all the girls at school chasing after him. His hair had gotten a little lighter, California sun does that and his skin had gotten a little more tanner as well.

Dean had a friend over, Benny. Bestfriend. Benny thought John was the coolest dad ever because he let Benny stay over a lot. Him and Dean played at the beach a lot. But John made certain that Dean not to go to far out into the vast ocean, for the fear of him being carried away by a current. When friends were over to ensure their safety as well as his son's. John made sure they too, followed his one simple rule for the ocean.

It wasn't until John was awaken by the sudden urgency to take a leak. His room was all the way at the end of the hall. Which means he has to walk passed Dean's to get to the bathroom.

He made his way quietly down the hallway as not to disturb the boys' slumber. He crept past Dean's room and stopped when heard something between a whimper and a moan. He listened closely to the noise before peaking inside his door to find his boy grinding his hips into his mattress- hard. He was getting off on something. He seemed urgent for release, like most teenage boys these days, coming in their pants at the thought of something as simple as a women's cleavage. John's eyes shifted as he saw Benny fast asleep next to his son. He stood there listening a few more moments and he scurried off to the bathroom.

He whipped his dick out and thanked God that he wasn't fully hard. Do you know how fucking hard it is to take a piss with a raging boner? Not to mention how bad it hurt.

John finished and licked his lips at thought of Dean riding his cock. Moaning like he had been a few minutes ago. Poor boy, was probably trying his damnedest to sleep. God knows John passes the fuck out after he beats one off.

"Dammit, John! You can't think about him like that! He's your son!" He scolded himself aloud. "Your beautiful, gangly, tanned, freckled, green eyed, son." A moan accidently escaped his lips and he snapped his hips up into nothing but thin air. Time for bed again.

He shuffled back to his room, checking Dean on the way back. Nothing but soft snores from both boys filled the room. He made his way back to the bedroom and climbed in bed.

-*-

"Morning, Dad!" Dean greeted cheerfully, rounding the island in the kitchen, taking a seat across from the older man.

"Morning." John replied happily, he glanced over the top of the newspaper at his son. No Benny.

"Where's Benny?" "Oh. Uh, his family had something going on. His mom picked him up this morning." Dean explained.

John nodded. "Sleep good?" He asked redirecting his attention to his paper.

"Oh man, did I ever!" John grinned behind the paper. He almost chuckled. "Oh, yeah? Why's that?" John asked his son curiously.

 _Because I fucked myself into my mattress._ Dean shrugged, "I'dunno. Just did, I guess it must've been the rain."

"Yeah, so did I."

"So, you wanna go to the beach today?"

"Dean," John peered up at him. "Not until you get home from school, okay? I told you about that."

"But Kevin Tran's mom let's him go surfing before school!" The younger boy tried to argue.

"Well, i'm Dean Winchester's dad, and education comes first. We can go right when you get home. I'll even lay your trunks out for you." His father offered.

Dean smiled and jumped up, having finished his breakfast of over easy eggs, bacon and toast. He came round and kissed the top of his dad's head, "you're the best, Jay." He said as he grabbed his backpack and headed toward the sliding door.

"Who's this Jay you speak of? My name is Dad." John teased with a laugh.

"Oh shut it, old man!" Dean teased as he walked out the door.

John's grin faded and as soon as he made certain that his son was off the deck heading toward school. He waiting a few seconds, just to be sure. He slid his hand down and massaged the growing erection in his sweats. The imagine of his little boy fucking harshly down into the mattress burned hot in his mind.

John made his erection lasted throughout the day only stroking himself a few times to keep his erection standing at attention. He liked the way it tented in his sweats. He'd rub the palm of his hand over the fabric covered head and it'd be enough to entice a moan from deep within his chest. Beads of precome making his erection notiable by soaking into the front of his soft sweatpants. He didn't wear boxers when he wore sweatpants because he like to feel the soft cotton rub against the head of his cock as he walked or moved for that matter.

Dean was out of school and he came in and sat his backpack on the island in the kitchen. "Dad?" He called.

No answer.

He walked further into the house and noticed his swim trunks laying on the back of the couch. He heard loud snores as well. Found Dad. Dean knew that if he was snoring like that he was dead asleep and nothing was able to wake up for the time being.

Dean sat on the couch ajacent from his Father and watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. The way his dark hair was mussed. His breathing soft and relaxing. Dean lowered his gaze and noticed a tent underneath the blanket that was draped over John. Dean got up and switched seats to investigate.

He wasn't stupid. He had an idea of why his Dad's pants were tented but he wanted to be sure. He slowly pulled the blanket down to reveal John's huge erection. His eyes wide in amazement. He'd never seen one in flesh before, always in those shitty porno's he'd watch on his iPod in the middle of the night when John was asleep. He sat and admired it for a minute. He guesstimated, his Dad was roughly six inches when he was hard, give or take.

Dean bit his lip at the sight. I wonder if he'd wake if I were to touch him? He wondered. His mind almost run rampant with curiousity. He cupped a small hand on John's cock head and gently twisted his hand back and forth. Immediately Dean looked up to see if John had reacted to his motion. Just a few whimpers.

Dean pushed his Dad's erection down with the flat of his palm and rubbed him slowly through his gray cotton sweatpants. Dean grinned as the action elicted a moan from his Father's lips. It made Dean tingle with the excitment of being caught. Pre-come darked a small spot on John's cotton pants and Dean took that enough as an invitation to pull his Father's pants down to his thighs.

He watched as the older man's cock bobbed free of the restraining fabric. He could actually see it better now. Dean took in the size, noting how big it was. He imagined briefly; him sitting atop his father taking that huge cock up his small puckered hole. He noticed a vein, a rather large one running from the base of his cock to the head. Dean wanted nothing more than to feel it against his tongue.

He didn't know it was bad to want your Dad. No one had told him that. Even though Dean thought John put the fucking moon in the sky he spared the sexual education talks, leaving Dean to figure it out for himself. He had seen it in porn a lot of times where someone calls the other person Daddy as the guy rams into the person relentlessly until they're absolutely breathless. Dean wanted that with John, Dean wanted John to make him lose his breath.

Dean stroked his Father's clad cock, slowly. As not to wake him. The most he got were soft whimpers but he wanted more, so he sped his hand up a little. John moaned a little louder than before, but it was still quiet according to Dean. Dean tightened his grip a little and stroked painfully slow. He reached down to fondle John's balls. He managed to pull a longer, strung out moan from his Father's throat that time. It made Dean smile.

He pulled his hand away and watched as John continued to sleep. He slide down the couch a little, on all fours. He leaned closer to John's groin. His leaking cock almost a centimeter from his nose. He opened his mouth and pressed his small, thin lips to John's thick head. He swallowed it down slowly, glancing up every so often to seen if he had woken the man.

Still sound asleep, Dean took John as far down as his small throat could allow. He pulled back up slowly, keeping an eye on his Dad as he sucked him off. John's head started to move and Dean pulled off with a soft pop. His thin lips now red and swollen. He watched a few seconds to see if John made any further movements. When he didn't he swallowed him back down. He went to fast that time, taking to much of his cock into his mouth. He choked and pulled back a little. Dean didn't use his teeth. He learned it was bad and hurt the person you were pleasuring. But he saw a girl in one of the video's he watched, do it. But she did it gently. Dean wanted to try it on his Dad. He sucked him down and hollowed out his cheeks a bit and barely slid his teeth against John's shaft on the way up. John moaned.

John woke up to a wonderful feeling. Something warm was wrapped around his cock. He opened his eyes slowly with a smile, but it soon faded when he noticed a small, tawny head of hair bobbing so wonderfully on his cock. His breath caught in his throat. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut to act as if he were still asleep. Now that he was awake and fully aware of what was happening he tried his damnedest not to thrust into his boy's mouth. But it felt so good! This is what he's fantasized about for almost three years, and it's happening and he can't enjoy it. He wants Dean to finish until he makes him come. John tried his hardest to stifle moan after moan. _How bad could this possibly be? I mean honestly? I was asleep when he started and- and oh o-hh my God in Heaven, Dean! Jesus, I wanna know where my boy learned to suck cock like a whore._ He gripped the blanket and tensed his body with all he had to keep himself from coming. Dean kept sucking and God did it feel good! Okay. Just act like you're still asleep that way you can finish and he won't think he's done anything wrong.

John was almost there, he moaned and whimpered in his "sleep" well he was sleeping like the dead as far as his son was concerned. Dean gently squeezed his Father's balls and deepthroated his thick cock as best he could. It sent John over the edge, he arched his back and came down his little boy's throat in thick white strands.

Dean moaned as he felt John's release coat the inside of his mouth. He felt it slide down his throat. He noticed rements of jizz on John's stomach as he sucked him through his orgasm. John bucked up softly into Dean's mouth and came a few more times before he had completely finished. Dean pulled off his cock with an obscene pop. He wiped up the remaining droplets of come from John's stomach and slid his index finger into his mouth. He sucked and twirled his tongue around the digit until it was clean. He moaned at the taste of his Father in his mouth. After he had finished, his Father still sleeping peacefully, he pulled John's pants back up to his hips and covered him back up and left him be for the remainder of his nap.

-*-

John woke up a second time and he felt a little more refreshed than what he did before he took his nap. Probably because his twelve year old gave him head not even an hour ago. He tried to convince himself there was nothing wrong with it. That he had been sleeping and he didn't know if Dean didn't know it was wrong.

Dean turned the corner starting to walk down the hallway to his bedroom to finish homework when the top of his head bumped into John's chest. Dean gasped and looked up, he froze in place. It took a minute for him to speak, "h-hi J-John. I mean Dad! Hi!" He stuttered the greeting.

John shot a confused look down at his boy. "Hi." He said rubbing his head sleepily.

 

"Did you, uh, uh, sl-leep well?" Dean tried to get out. "Uh, yeah." John said with a nod. "Fantastic, actually." He continued as he walked into the kitchen. Dean smiled and a blush crept over his cheeks.

He filling a glass with water and turned to lean against the sink as he drank. He noticed something smudge on the corner of Dean's mouth. It was John's come. It had to be.

"Dean?" John peered at his son from across the room.

"Yeah, Dad?" "What did I tell you about getting in the frosting?" John asked sternly.

Dean looked at him with furrowed brows. "Frosting?" Dean asked, confused. "I wasn't in the frosting.." He explained.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"Then what's that on your mouth?" _Jizz. That's what._

Dean wiped the corner of his mouth. Sure enough, something was on his face. It didn't look like frosting to him. It was John's cum. He looked at John before he slowly slid his finger in his mouth to suck the salty substance from his finger. Dean moaned quietly as he tasted it, "mm! I guess it was frosting, Dad. You were right." He said with a smile.

John's face went pale and he swallowed hard as he watched his son. His mouth completely dry. He was at a loss for words. Nice save though, at least he doesn't think he's in trouble.

-*-

A few months later, John had been sitting on the couch watching a little TV. That day when Dean came home from school and found him sleeping on that couch, that day really bothered John but it also made him tingle in places that shouldn't tingle because that was his little boy. He had to protect him from men (or women) that did such vulgar things to children. What kind of sick, deranged fuck would force themselves on a kid? Not John. That's for damn sure. But that situation wasn't really forced. Dean had done that all by himself, but still, even that was wrong.

John paced the floor and looked at the clock. 2:20. Dean's out of school already, he should be home in a few minutes. He though back to that day on the couch when he had been sleeping. It felt so good but he knew morally, that it was wrong...and also, illegal. Because Dean was underage. He thought of this talk he was going to have with his boy when he got home, talk. _Not a lecture._ Thinking about what his reaction would be when John told him that he knew what he had done. _Should I tell him that I liked it?_ He wondered silently. _Yes._ He shook that thought. _No. If I tell him yes, he's going to jump my bones. He's going to want me and that's the very thing i'm trying to prevent._

"Dad?" A sudden voice called. It tore John away from his thoughts.

"Living room." John replied.

Dean walked through the kitchen and dropped his backpack on the island. He stopped at the doorway staring at his dad, who currently had his head cradled in his hands. "Dad?" He asked, his tone worrisome. It scared Dean. _What happened? Did something happen to Mom? To Sammy?_ He choked and walked toward his Dad slowly. Had he done something? He instantly started scanning his brain, recalling every bad thing he'd done in his twelve short years of life.

"Dean we need to talk, come sit down." John motioned for Dean to join him on the couch.

Dean made his way over, taking a seat next to John. Worry covered his face instantly, "look, Dad. If this is about the night I snuck out two weeks ago to go night surfing with Kevin, Benny, and Charlie...I just want you to know that I stayed on the shore the entire time because I-"

"I-it's not-" John started. "It's not about that, Dean.." John sighed and looked over at him.

"What it is, Dad?" The worry was back again. John could see it in his eyes. "Am I in trouble?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean..I uh-" John sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and rubbed his tired eyes. _It's now or never_ he told himself. _Out with it. He's waiting for a response, John._ "Do you uh, remember-" he paused and took a breath. "Do you remember a few months back when I told you that i'd take you to the beach when you got home from school?"

"Uh, you take me to the beach almost every other day, Dad." Dean chuckled, matter-of-factly. "You gotta be more specific." He told him.

 _The morning I caught you getting off in your room when I went to the bathroom! The day you sucked my cock! That day!_ "Uh, uh, the day you woke up and I asked where Benny was and you told me his mom picked him up to go surfing?" John looked to him for a response. "Ring a bell?" He asked.

Dean thought, he tried not to grin. "Yeah." He said with a nod. His dad gave him this look, like he had done something wrong. Dean felt his mouth go dry, his breathing hitched and he felt like he was choking. Tears pooled to the corners of his bright green eyes. "Why?" He finally got out, his voice hoarse.

John swallowed and looked right at Dean. "You wanna explain to me why you did that, son?" He asked, his voice as gentle as possible.

 _That._ The thing that Dean did to his dad. The thing he did to his dad while he was passed out on the couch. His eyes widened in horror. "I, uh, I-I..You looked like you had a good dream while you were sleeping, I just wanted to help." He bullshitted his way outta that one, as innocent as possible. So he thought.

"I did." _You riding my cock... John! No! The point!_ "But did you know that helping me...with...that problem, is wrong? You're not supposed to do that type of thing with you're dad. It's supposed to be with someone you love.." He tried to explain.

"Why is it wrong? I do, I do love you."

"I know, I love you too, Dean. But that kind of love is a different kind of love. That's a type of love that a husband would have with his wife. I love you-" _like that! I love you like that!_ "But like a father-son kind of love you know?" He continued. "I love you because you're my child, my baby boy, my first born and I would hate to see something happen to you. You and me, Dean.." He gestured back and forth between himself and his son. "You and me, that's the only type of love we should have for each other, nothing more."

Dean cried at John's explanation and right then John must've realized that he took it the absolute wrong way, making it sound like he didn't really love Dean, because Dean was currently sobbing into his shirt. "Hey, hey," John cooed rubbing his son's back in small soothing circles. "Why are you crying, bud?"

"I'm sorry, Dad! I won't do it again, I pinky promise. Just please love me again." He begged.

John chuckled and looked down at his sobbing mess of a son, "Dean, I will always love you no matter what. I just can't love you like a boyfriend loves his girlfriend, that's all. I still love you with all my heart. There's no reason for you to cry." He said.

Dean dried his eyes and sniffled, "I don't understand why though.."

"Because, in today's society, incestuous relationships are frowned upon and in our case, it's also illegal because you are minor- and they would throw my ass in jail if anyone were to find out what we did."

Dean still had that confused look plastered on his freckled, tear stained face. "We?" He asked. "I'm the one did it to you."

John shook his head, "it doesn't matter. I'm older, even though I was vulnerable and sleeping. You're underage, and they would see it as me forcing myself onto you."

"But I watched bad videos on the internet-" John gave him a stern look and clenched his jaw. Dean gasped. "I-sorry, I was curious..and they did the same thing to their dad."

"It's-" John huffed out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "That's not like this, Dean. Those are movies, they aren't real. The men in those videos aren't their real dads. They're just actors. Acting and pretending to be their dad. That doesn't make it okay for you to do it. Understand?"

Dean nodded. "Understand..i'm sorry, Dad. I didn't know that it was wrong.."

"It's okay, Dean. I forgive you."

Dean stood up from his spot where he was sitting on the couch and turned to go to his room. "You did like it though, right?" Dean asked, he looked over his shoulder and looked at his Father, who was now lying down.

He didn't answer.

-*-

Dean was fourteen and flourishing. Everyday it seemed like Dean was getting taller. he had grown a lot in the past two years, he's just about the same height as John now. His long limbs roped with lean muscle from joining the high school soccer team. His back and shoulders were broader and he tanned at the slightest hint of sun. He was growing up. Too fast though, for John's liking. Although deep, deep down John did like it. Hell, he loved it. He got off every change he got, to Dean's toned body. All the time, and sometimes John sore that Dean was teasing him.

The kid would walk around the house shirtless. Sometimes just in boxers or sweatpants, that were sitting just low enough so that John could see a few of his pubes above his waistband. Other times Dean would walk out of the bathroom, _soaking wet_ , towel sat low on his hips, like he knew John enjoyed the view.

Oh yeah! Dean wanted his dad in that way, just as bad as John wanted him. It pissed Dean off to no end how much John wanted him and he wouldn't act on his feelings. So He walked around the house all the time trying to provoke his Father to make a move on him. It had been two years. _Two long years_ , since Dean sucked John off in his sleep. Truth is, if Dean were being brutally honest with himself, he would did it again, no questions asked. He would ride his cock and and let his dad fuck him until his ass was sore. He wanted his dad.

One time a few weeks ago his dad was in the shower and Dean heard a noise from inside the bathroom. So naturally it piqued his interest to see what the noise was. He slowly and quietly opened the door, just a crack and he heard his dad panting really hard. He was masturbating, he could tell because what the fuck else made a sloppy wet noise like that? Nothing. Dean stood at the door for a few minutes listening. He listened as John moaned his name as he came.

And they'd had this conversation a million and one times over. John felt as if he were repeating himself every time. Why couldn't they be together like that? It wasn't like Dean was going to run his mouth about it. He was smarter than that. He knew it was wrong, but if John though that was the only thing stopping Dean from having his way with him, he had another thing coming.

Dean hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist heading out of the bathroom, steam following behind him.

"Hey, uh, Dad?" He asked leaning against the doorway after a short knock.

John was laying on the bed, resting his eyes for a little bit. He stirred when he heard Dean's voice. "Dean?" He cocked his head up and blinked a few times trying to focus his eyes on his son the second his eyes focus he wished they hadn't because his fourteen year old was standing in his doorway. Soaking wet. Again. "What do you need, son?" His voice sleep ridden.

"I need a pair of boxers." Dean said walking over and taking a seat on John's king size bed. He wasn't lying, he need a pair, he hasn't done laundry in a week.

John was laying on his back and he glanced over at his boy and caught sight of one of Dean's bare thighs. John raised his head just slightly to see if he could catch a glimpse of Dean's cock as well. Nothing. He had his legs too close together. John rolled his eyes, "you know where they are, boy."

Dean pouted like he was five years old again. "Dad," Dean groaned in frustration, throwing his hands up. John knew where this conversation was going the second he heard the pitch in Dean's voice change.

"No, Dean."

"But Dad-" "I said no, now drop it!" As much as John Winchester wanted his eldest son, he wasn't going to give into peer pressure. He wasn't, he was stronger than that.

That's when Dean decided he had no other choice, his erection was growing just thinking about what he was about to do. He climbed in John's lap and pulled him into a deep heated kiss.

Dean nestled himself comfortably in his Father's lap and wrapped his long, tan arms tightly around the man's neck so he had no choice but to give his son what he so desperately wanted. Dean slid his wet tongue across John's lips begging to be let inside the other man's mouth. When John accepted, Dean let him take the lead, so there was no fight for dominance.

Dean had sat in John's lap completely naked, he grind his hips into John's feeling the denim of his jeans rub against his ass. It made him moan into his Dad's mouth.

John sucked Dean's bottom lip between his teeth and bit it gently making Dean whine softly. John thrust his hips up making his strained erection rub against Dean's ass once more. Dean kissed down his Father's neck, biting gently here and there.

John flipped the two of them so the young boy was underneath him. Dean looked at the other man, his eyes blown wide with lust. John could barely see any green. "You want me, baby boy? You want this cock inside you?" John growled low in his son's ear. He fumbled quickly with his belt and pulled his pants down and off. His cock half hard already from Dean finally coming onto him like he had been wishing and hoping all these years.

"Yeah." He panted as he rubbed his hardening cock against his Dad's thigh. "Want you so bad, please." It was almost a cry.

John leaned over toward the night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube from his drawer. He flipped Dean on his stomach and he immediately rose his ass high in the air and waited for his Dad's touch.

John squeezed a generous amount onto his finger and rubbed a little on Dean's pink hole. Dean pushed and wiggled against it, try to gain some much needed friction. "So impatient, baby." John shook his head, his voice soft. "Am I your first, Dean?" He look at his son for an answer, he nodded in return. "Then I want to take my time and make sure you're nice and open before I slide into you. I don't want to hurt my baby boy."

Dean pushed his ass against John's finger and whined. "Please, D-Dad."

John smeared Dean's ass with a little lube and slowly slid passed the tight ring of muscle, which elicited a painful cry from the boy underneath him. He pulled his finger out just enough so that he could slide back in. He did this for a few minutes until Dean got used to the feel. John added another finger and started to scissor his boy open. "S'that feel good now, baby? You like that don't you? Having my fingers deep inside you getting you ready for my cock."

"Y-yes, John, please I want you. Please?" Dean moaned, fucking himself back onto John's fingers. When John suddenly pulled out of Dean. He felt empty and he whimpered at the loss. "Da-daddy, please!" Dean was crying now. The use of the word "Daddy" made blood rush to John's dick in an instant.

He squeezed the meat of Dean's ass and teased his slick wet hole with the tip of his cock. "It's okay, baby boy. Daddy's here. I'm going to take good care of you." With having calmed Dean down a bit, john flipped his dean over to he was laying on his back. After a giving himself a few strokes, John slid into his boy slowly, loving the feeling of his cock being buried in his son's tight wet heat. He moaned before he started to moved and when he did his son's head fell to the mattress.

Dean's eyes closed and he moaned under his breath at the sensation of being filled by his dad, John gripped his hips hard enough to bruise as he moved in and out of him. Dean's eyes shot open and he gasped. John was closer to his face than he was before, his breath felt hot and sticky on Dean's skin. "Show me those pretty eyes, baby. I want you to look at me while I fuck you." John whispered.

Dean's eyes flew open at the command. John pushed in slowly and pulled out fast, just enough so he didn't pull out all the way. relishing the feeling of Dean's hole hugging his thick cock. "S-sorry dad-daddy. You feel so good in-in me, I can't help...it." Dean apologized through a whiny moan.

The room quickly filled with echoes, mostly from John's balls hitting Dean's ass. He loved hearing his son moan and call out for him, begging to be filled, when he did that, John snapped his hips hard a few times and felt the tip of his dick brush against Dean's prostate. Dean arched his back and pushed himself further onto his cock grinding against a little, but it wasn't enough to he let John go back to work. John picked up the pace a little and decided he was fine where he was at. He watched as his little boy's face contorted with all these different emotions, like it finally sank in that, it's his Father above him giving him want he needs, what he's wanted for so long. All the dreams he's ever had, coming true in this very moment.

John ran his hands down Dean's clad body and grabbed his hips, fucking into him at just the right speed. "Please go faster! I'm so close!" He heard Dean choke out a moan. He wanted to enjoy this, wanted it to be something Dean would remember, it was his first time and John wanted to take his time, but at the same time John wanted to pounded his tight little ass so he wouldn't be able to walk for days.

John drove into him relentlessly at Dean's request. He leaned in closer and took in his son's smell. Lavender and sweat. Well, that shower he took earlier was totally pointless now that John his his cock inside him. He felt Dean clench and unclench his ass around John's cock, which pulled a guttural moan deep within his throat. It made him fuck into Dean with all he had and he didn't stop until he had his sweet little boy coming.

John was close behind and still balls deep in his son. He snapped his hips in quick circles and soon he was coming in thick white strands into Dean's channel, filling his son up with his seed. That earned him a moan as he filled his son and he didn't pull out until his orgasm had passed.

"Daddy.." Dean whined quietly as John fell breathless beside him.

"Yes, baby?" He said wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his neck. Dean wiggled further back until his ass came in contact with John's dick. Dean whimpered at the feel of his Dad's cock pressing against his ass. "Does this mean I can have you now? Or am I in trouble?"

"I haven't decided just yet, Dean. Give me a while to figure it out." His dad's voice demanding but soft.

Dean felt his dads cum drip out of his fucked out hole as he moved. He wiped the bit up with his finger and slid it into his mouth tasting John. John heard him let out a moan.

John knew he couldn't punish his son for what just happened, because he's the one that ensued it in the first place. Even though he should punish his son because what they had done was absolutely wrong on so many levels.

John sighed as Dean's question echoed his his head. _Can I have you now? Or am I in trouble? CanIhaveyounoworamIintrouble?_ He wanted to say yes, because for years he had only go to look and now he got to touch.

"This stops if anyone even has the slightest clue about what's going on." His voice firm and gruff. "We do this in the privacy of this house, when it's just you and me. When Sammy comes here during the summer, I- am absolutely off limits- sexually, I mean." John felt Dean's mouth hot against his back, trailing kisses along his shoulder blade.

"Awesome, I can do that." Dean replied with a wide grin.


End file.
